revengeabcfandomcom-20200216-history
The Hamptons
The Hamptons are a group of villages and hamlets in the townships of Southampton and East Hampton, which form the South Fork of Long Island, New York. The Hamptons form a popular seaside resort, one of the historical summer colonies of the American Northeast. They have some of the most expensive residential properties in the U.S. The Montauk Branch of the Long Island Rail Road, the Montauk Highway, and the Hampton Jitney connect the Hamptons to the rest of Long Island and to New York City, while ferries provide connections to Shelter Island,New York and Connecticut. West to East The Hamptons include hamlets and villages in the town of Southampton: *Westhampton Beach (village) * hampton bay *Westhampton Dunes (village) *Westhampton (hamlet) *Quogue, New York (village) *East Quogue (hamlet) *Hampton Bays (hamlet) *Shinnecock Hills (hamlet) *North Sea *Southampton (village) *Water Mill *Bridgehampton *Sagaponack (village) *Sag Harbor (village, shared with East Hampton) *Social Club The Hamptons include the following hamlets and villages in the town of East Hampton: *Sag Harbor (village, shared with Southampton) *Wainscott *East Hampton (village) *Northwest Harbor *Springs *Amagansett *Montauk The hamlet Northampton, further west in the Town of Southampton, is not generally included. The Shinnecock Reservation of the Shinnecock Indian Nation lies within the borders of the Town of Southampton, adjoining Shinnecock Hills and the Village of Southampton. Summer Colony The Summer Colony's residents include many of New York City's affluent residents, as well as a number of affluent people from other nearby states, executives, and increasingly, foreigners from Europe and South America. Villages and the hamlets of the Summer Colony are distinguished by their significant population increases during the summers, a large number of retail shops and restaurants and extensive arts community. Residential real estate prices in the Hamptons rank among the highest in the nation. In particular, Sagaponack, Water Mill and Bridgehampton were cited by Business Week magazine as being the 1st, 6th and 8th most expensive zip codes in the nation, respectively. Other amenities in the area include Sebonack Golf Club, the Shinnecock Hills Golf Club, National Golf Links of America in Southampton and the Maidstone Club in East Hampton. The Shinnecock and National golf clubs were recently voted as the #3 and #10 ranked courses in America by Golf Digest magazine. Exclusive private clubs provide additional recreational resources to the very affluent in the area. These clubs include The Bathing Corporation of Southampton, the Southampton Bath and Tennis Club, and the Meadow Club in Southampton Village and the Maidstone Club in East Hampton. The Hamptons in Revenge Rev7.png Rev6.jpg Rev1.jpg Normal Revenge S01E01 Pilot 720p WEB-DL DD5 1 H 264-TB mkv1821.jpg Normal Revenge S01E01 Pilot 720p WEB-DL DD5 1 H 264-TB mkv0949.jpg Normal Revenge S01E01 Pilot 720p WEB-DL DD5 1 H 264-TB mkv0986.jpg Normal Revenge S01E01 Pilot 720p WEB-DL DD5 1 H 264-TB mkv1535.jpg Normal Revenge S01E01 Pilot 720p WEB-DL DD5 1 H 264-TB mkv1755.jpg Normal Revenge S01E01 Pilot 720p WEB-DL DD5 1 H 264-TB mkv1191.jpg Residents Season 3 - Victoria Grayson.jpg|Victoria Grayson|link=Victoria Grayson Season 3 - Conrad Grayson.jpg|Conrad Grayson|link=Conrad Grayson Photo Emily.png|Emily Thorne|link=Emily Thorne Season 3 - Nolan Ross.jpg|Nolan Ross|link=Nolan Ross Season 3 - Jack Porter.jpg|Jack Porter Margaux LeMarchal.jpg|Margaux LeMarchal Former Residents Season 4 - Charlotte Clarke.jpg|Charlotte Clarke|link=Charlotte Clarke Season 4 - Daniel Grayson.jpg|Daniel Grayson|link=Daniel Grayson Season 3 - Conrad Grayson.jpg|Conrad Grayson|link=Conrad Grayson Category:Locations